


Vanquished Shadows

by lindahoyland



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir recalls events of a momentous day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanquished Shadows

Vanquished Shadows  
Title: Vanquished Shadows

Author Name: Linda Hoyland

Prompt: "Then, as a sweet rain will pass down a wind of spring and the sun will shine out the clearer, his tears ceased, and his laughter welled up, and laughing he sprang from his bed." (Return of the King, "The Field of Cormallen") combined with Your character gets caught in a spring rainstorm. What happens next?

Summary: Faramir ponders the events of a momentous day.

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Beta: none

Author's Notes: Written in honour of Defeat of Sauron Day. 500 FLF

Such a day it had been, unlike any other he had known. Faramir felt he wanted to laugh and cry both at the same time.

All his life, Faramir had dwelt beneath the Shadow. Now it was no more. He had seen such marvels today that he could hardly take it all in.

He had kissed the Lady Éowyn. For granted, a chaste kiss upon her brow, but nonetheless a kiss. She had not objected.

Then a great wind had blown, the sun had come out and the Shadow had departed.

If those were not marvels enough, a Great Eagle had come from the East and announced that the Black Gate was broken and henceforth the City would be blessed and her King was returning.

The wondrous day was now almost at an end. Faramir desired to quiet his racing thoughts before nightfall. He decided to take a stroll in the gardens of the Houses of Healing. He was still under the healers' care and recovering from his wounds, but he did not feel yet like returning to his bed. He had half hoped that he might behold Éowyn again to bid her goodnight, but she was nowhere to be seen. Faramir was not downhearted. He knew now that there would be a tomorrow in which to woo her.

His thoughts turned to those who were not there to see this day. He blinked away the tears as he thought of Boromir. How his brother would have rejoiced in the defeat of the Dark Lord! Then his thoughts turned to his father. Faramir tried to imagine Denethor smiling as everyone around him had smiled today. It was not easy. Denethor would most surely have rejoiced at Sauron's defeat, but would he have welcomed the return of the King? Faramir felt certain he would not.

His heart soared again when he thought of the man he had recognised as the heir of Elendil, even as Aragorn had saved his life leading him forth from the dark vale in which the Black Breath had imprisoned him. This man was the king of his dreams, wise, compassionate, and mighty. It would have been so easy for him to let the one man who could hinder his path to the throne, perish, but Aragorn had put forth all his strength in order to heal him. He would gladly surrender the White Rod to such a man.

Suddenly, Faramir felt moisture upon his face, this time not from weeping. He looked up and although the sun still shone, it was raining. As a child, Faramir had always thought there was something quite magical about rain and sun at the same time. It seemed a fitting end to this day. He laughed aloud with sheer joy and lifted up his face to better feel the raindrops against his skin. He would be soaked and the Dame Ioreth would scold, but he cared not at all.

Then Faramir looked towards the East and beheld a perfect rainbow.


End file.
